Ben Kenobi is a Great Man
by magnetosdaughter
Summary: A pregnant Carol Danvers talks baby names with Jessica Jones. Younger Avengers continuity. Carol Danvers/Peter Parker


**Title: **Ben Kenobi is a Great Man

**Fandom: **Avengers

**Pairing:** Carol Danvers/Peter Parker

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

**Author's Notes: **This is the first fic I wrote for the Younger Avengers continuity, because the name was too good not to use, and now Younger Avengers is actually a thing. Peter and Carol live in Avengers Mansion with Jessica and her family (among others).

"You're not really going to name him that."

Jess and Carol sat side by side on the couch, Chewie between them. Carol looked over at the statement, it had come somewhat out of the blue but she got the impression Jess had been working herself up to it. "Why not?"

Jess gave her a patented, _Are you kidding me with your stupid questions?_ look. "Because he'll hate you forever."

"If that's the only reason I'd consider it a success." Carol shrugged to hide the insecurities inherent in the response.

"He'll hate _Star Wars_ forever."

"No one hates _Star Wars_."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "You are crazy." Carol shrugged again, still hiding. "How'd you get Peter to agree?"

"How do you know it wasn't his idea?"

"Because I've known you both for more than three days."

Carol met her eyes for the first time, to give her a small grin. "Then you already know the answer."

"Yeah. Right." She cocked her head and flashed her crooked smile. "Can I give my balloon sex toast at the Christening?" Carol's grin fell away to her own patented _Are you kidding me?_ glare. Jessica pouted. "Please?"

"No."

"Oh, come on."

Now Carol rolled her eyes. "Peter's aunt will be at the Christening."

"So? She'd be at the wedding, too."

"No she won't-"

"You're not inviting your in-laws to the wedding?"

Carol glared at Jessica's pretend look of shock and dismay. She spoke through her teeth and pushed her poor cat off the couch. "We're not having a wedding."

Jessica nodded. "I know but if you did I'd give my balloon sex toast in front of Aunt May. And she'd love it."

A moment went by; Jessica refused to take Carol's glare seriously and continued smiling with false innocence. It worked. "Why are you so impossible?"

"Oh, come on, Carol. You've known me for more than three days, too."

"Yeah. Right."

Jessica winked and put her arm around Carol's shoulder, pulling her in close. "How about at the baby shower?"

"What baby shower?"

"Um. ... Never mind." She pushed Carol's head back down on her shoulder. "You should call him after Peter's uncle."

"We _are_ calling him after Peter's uncle."

"In the nerdiest way possible!" Jessica was laughing but realized rather suddenly Carol was not. "Are you crying?" Her voice was incredulous. "Why are you crying?" There was no answer but for Carol's shoulders shaking with a strong, but failing, resolve _not_ to cry. "Christ." Stupid hormones. "Carol. I'm just kidding. I mean I'm not really. But I am." Jessica didn't know how to not be truthful, even when trying to console. "Please stop crying, Peter's gonna yell at me." The comment succeeded in getting Carol to look at her, if only to flash the _Are you kidding me?_ again. "Carol." She pulled back and put both hands on Carol's shoulders, forcing her to meet her gaze. "Look. 're going to be a great mom. Just like you're a great everything else. And when I say it it means something so stop crying." Carol swallowed, chewing her lip in thought. Jessica didn't know how not to be truthful. "I mean it!" A smile tugged at Carol's lips. "Good girl." Jessica met the smile with one of her own and looked down to address her friend's swollen belly. "Hey you in there. It'd be best for everyone's sanity if you turned out to be a girl!"

Carol's shoulders shook, again, but with laughter. "Thanks, Jess."

"Yep, yep, yep." She pulled Carol back into the half embrace and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome."

Sensing a return to normal, Chewie jumped back up and forced her way into the cozy scene. She barely fit on Carol's lap, but she'd have to get used to it. Jess looked at the cat and rolled her eyes again.

"Obi-Wan."

Confidence restored for the moment, Carol smiled. "Obi-Wan."

"You're crazy."

"It's why you love me."

Jessica smiled, too. "It's why I love you."


End file.
